Kidnapped!
by The Petit Filous Girl
Summary: One October night Teddy wakes up from a nightmare and gets up, only to be shocked by some unpleasant news. Written for sick-atxxheart's Kidnapped challenge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written for sick-atxxheart's Kidnapped Challenge. R and R!

* * *

Kidnapped!

The sky was a deep shade of purple, dotted with dazzling stars. At the top of a steep hill sat two people gazing at the night sky. One sported an unusual turquoise shade of hair; the other's silvery blonde hair cascaded down her back. They sat close together, holding hands.

Teddy glanced at his amazing girlfriend Victiore and couldn't help but stare. Her stunning features seemed to positively glow in the starlight. She turned to face him. Their eyes met and they both wore smiles of pure happiness.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he whispered softly; and then she was gone. His love, Victiore, disappeared in front of his eyes.

"No!" he yelled, frantically looking around for her. From the hilltop Teddy could see for miles in all directions; the landscape, miles of grassy fields, was empty. Suddenly the sky turned a dark blood red. Without Victiore, Teddy was empty.

"No!" he screamed again.

Suddenly Teddy woke, drenched in sweat, panting. "Victiore," he mumbled. As he surveyed the room, looking for his girlfriend, he realized that he was in his bedroom and Victiore was safely at Hogwarts. Teddy breathed a heavy sigh of relief and threw the covers off. There'd be no way of getting back to sleep now, so he might as well get up. Grabbing his dressing gown he exited the room and walked downstairs.

In the kitchen Teddy made himself a cup of tea and gazed out of the window. A full moon was barely visible behind some clouds; he should have guessed, this time of month always gave him nightmares. As bad as it was being a half werewolf Teddy could hardly imagine how hard it had been for his father. Secretly Teddy didn't mind the nightmares so much, or the mood swings. The effects of the full moon were something Teddy shared with his father, therefore made him closer to his dead dad.

Teddy studied the tiny kitchen. He was old enough to move into his own home, and had enough money. In fact, Teddy would have probably enjoyed the privacy of his own house or flat, but he chose to continue living with his grandma. This was mostly because he knew that Andromeda didn't have much left in her life since her husband, daughter and son-in-law had all been killed in the war. While he knew he'd have to move out someday, Teddy was scared that leaving his grandma would hurt her, maybe even cause her to become depressed. Anyway, when Victiore left school he figured they'd buy a place to live in together. Teddy had months until then so there was no need to worry about Andromeda until the time came.

"I love you Victiore," Teddy murmured, then took a sip of tea. He used to only drink coffee until Victiore had forced him to drink tea instead one morning. Since then whenever he drank tea Teddy was reminded of Victiore.

The thought of some paperwork came into Teddy's head and no matter how much he tried to shove it away, the nagging sensation wouldn't stop. Eventually Teddy supposed that he had a good chance to finish it before work, as he was already awake.

For most of his childhood Teddy had wanted to become an auror like Harry, who he looked up to. Teddy had been sorted into Gryffindor (which led to sore disappointment when Victiore was sorted into Ravenclaw) and it had seemed like the fitting career to choose, an auror. However, over the years Teddy had become to find a different field of work more interesting, and only put it off because he believed Harry would be prouder if Teddy became an auror. It was in the middle of 6th year, after being badly beaten in a duel with a slytherin that Teddy decided to give up the pretence of wanting to become an auror. It had been terrifying for Teddy going up to Harry and admitting that he didn't really want to become an auror. "What do you want to do Teddy?" Harry had replied calmly after a second of shock. "I want to become a healer," he'd replied nervously, but all the fear evaporated when Harry hugged him and swore he was the proudest godfather alive. Another advantage of being a healer was that a certain Weasley had also expressed interest in that particular career choice: Victiore Weasley.

_How come I always end up thinking of her_, Teddy wondered while sitting at a desk filling out forms for the patients of St Mungo's. _Not that I mind_, he thought with a small chuckle. It was hard being separated, Victiore all the way up in Scotland learning about magic. _At least it's only for one more year_, Teddy thought thankfully, _then I can see her all the time._

A tapping sound at the window startled Teddy out of his thoughts. He opened the window and recognized the owl that flew in: Bill's family owl Mercutio.

"Hey there little fella," Teddy muttered to the small grey feathered owl, "what's this letter about?"

He took the letter from the owl's leg and opened it. Teddy's heart almost stopped when he read the one line of scrawled writing. His eyes widened and he reread it time and time again, hoping against hope it wasn't true, it was just some prank. When his senses came to him Teddy grabbed another sheet of paper telling Andromeda he was off to Hogwarts. Then he grabbed his wand that lay on the desk, ran to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and spoke clearly, "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office." Teddy stepped into the green flame and disappeared. The discarded note sent by Bill read, "Victiore has been kidnapped from Hogwarts."

* * *

A/N: I don't think this is particuarly good but hopefully the next chapter (which has Victiore in it) will be better. All comments appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Sorry about the wait, I've been doing some other challenges. This chapter doesn't have a quote in it. Please review :)

* * *

Kidnapped!

Seated at the end of the long Ravenclaw dining table Victoire Weasley sighed. As she'd been eating dinner, conversing with her friends, she'd suddenly been struck by how much the cloudy ceiling reminded her of Teddy: his hair would go exactly that shade of grey when he did his old man impression. Victoire sighed again. It was hopeless trying to concentrate on anything; she couldn't stop thinking about a special blue haired person. Victoire had been distant for weeks, much to the annoyance of her friends, cousins and siblings.

At first they'd been comforting and concerned, doing anything to distract her from musing about Teddy. Dominique, her talkative little sister, had gossiped about their cousins while Louis (face of an angel, mind of a criminal mastermind) had tried to force her to play quidditch, convinced that the stupid game could solve anything. Even James had 'helped' in his own way, if that's what you call enchanting paint-filled water balloons to fly at her. When faced with a furious part veela after the incident, he'd said, "Just trying to help my dear coz stop moping about her boyfriend."

However, when Victoire remained as miserable as she'd been when she arrived at Hogwarts, everyone seemed to give up on her. They were probably still slightly concerned but had given up trying to do something about it. Because Victoire knew the only time she'd feel truly happy again would be when she and Teddy were reunited.

"Hello, Vee? Vicky? Are you even listening to me?"

A loud, shrill voice cut through Victoire's train of thought.

"What?" She looked up to meet the crystal blue eyes of her sister Dominique, whose folded arms and venomous glare confirmed she was livid.

"I have been trying to get your attention for ages! You're a mess!"

Victoire scowled. "That's a nice thing to say to your only sister! What do you mean I'm a mess?"

"Oh, let me think," Dom sneered sarcastically, "You're not eating; your friends left like ten minutes ago and you didn't even notice; you're throwing away your social life and your academic life just to mope about some boy!"

"He is not just _some boy _and you know it! Also, I am not throwing away my academic life."

"Vee, I know you well," Dominique said, unusually gently, as she took a seat next to Victoire. "You made Head Girl this year, plus there's NEWTs coming up, so I'll admit you have quite a lot of pressure on you. However, normally you'd be able to handle all the extra responsibilities easily, but this year you're sulking around, not caring about studying or patrols or stuff and-"

"Shut up Dominique," hissed Victoire, "and stop being such a hypocrite! You're always too focused on boys to care about your studies so don't you dare lecture me about that!"

Dominique's eyes grew cold, regarding her sister coolly. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." She got up and began to leave, only to pause a few steps away, turn around and say, "I'm only saying what Teddy would say." With that and a swish of Veela blonde hair, which all of Fleur's children had inherited, Dominique was gone.

Victoire sat in her seat for a moment in stunned silence. The noise of the hall didn't bother her, she was too busy mulling over her sister's words. It was true that Teddy wouldn't want Victoire to feel unhappy, and he'd be displeased if she was slacking on her class work because of him. Victoire had to get good NEWT grades, just as she had in her OWLs. If she didn't, then she wouldn't be able to become a healer like she'd always wanted to.

Victoire recalled a time, during her fifth year when she had talked to Teddy about their career choices. Walking the grounds, the conversation had been inspired by Victoire's recent 'career advice' chat with Professor Neville.

"I've always wanted to become a Healer, ever since I remember," Victoire had said.

"It's a good choice," Teddy agreed, "We get to help people every day."

Victoire had looked at Teddy, slightly puzzled, and had said tentatively, "I'm just wondering…why did you choose to become a Healer, not an auror? They both help people, which I know you love to do."

"There are a few reasons I suppose. Mainly because I'm better at healing than fighting, but also because if there was a bad guy, and I had to kill him or he'd kill me, I'm not sure I could do it." Teddy had hung his head, ashamed. "I'd rather just save lives than have to put people in prison or to death. It's stupid, I know."

"Teddy, that's not stupid," Victoire murmured as she put her hand on his shoulder. "If that's stupid, then my reason for becoming a healer is going to sound utterly ridiculous."

"You said you always wanted to become a healer," Teddy said.

"Yes I did, but a while ago I began to wonder why. I thought about it and then it struck me. I realized exactly why I wanted to become a healer."

Victoire paused and Teddy asked, "Why?"

"It was because I wanted to prove that I'm not just a pretty face, that I have brains too."

"What?"

"Because I'm part veela, there are some people who assume I'm some dumb blonde. I have a personality too! So becoming a healer was partly to show those people I can think, I am an individual."

Teddy had never seen Victoire so fired up over something, and they stood in silence for a moment.

Looking back on the memory Victoire wished she had kissed Teddy then. If they had begun dating years ago, rather than during the summer, maybe she'd be used to Teddy not going to Hogwarts by now.

Victoire happened to glance down at her watch. She realized with a start it was late. She'd been sitting in the hall for ages, reminiscing. Suddenly Victoire remembered it was her night to patrol, along with the Head Boy Erik Johnson, a muggleborn Hufflepuff. He was probably waiting for her outside the Ravenclaw common room.

Victoire lept up and sprinted out of the mostly empty hall into a corridor. She hurtled down it, ignoring the gossiping paintings. Victoire was in such a rush, as she turned the corner she didn't notice the mysterious stranger dead ahead, or the jolt of red light as it headed straight towards her. The stunning jinx hit Victoire hard in the chest, sending her flying backwards into a wall. Knocked out instantly, Victoire could neither move nor make a sound as her attacker grabbed her and whisked her away from her castle, her safety.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone. Just to let you know I'm really sorry I haven't updated for more than a month. I could waste time giving excuses, but to be honest I don't think anyone cares about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review to tell me what you think.

* * *

Teddy fell through the fireplace in the Hogwarts Head's office and got up immediately, head whipping around the room to take in his surroundings. Behind the mahogany desk was the current Head teacher, Professor Hestia Jones former order member, who had taken the job after McGonagall retired, years before Teddy had come to the school. Jones's usually cheerful face was now grave, matching the expressions of the other inhabitants of the room. There were Victoire's parents sitting in front of the desk. Neither looked up as Teddy entered, Bill too busy comforting his sobbing wife. In addition, Teddy's godfather Harry stood to the side accompanied by Ron. Teddy assumed these two had been called to the office as part of their job.

"I'm here," Teddy said firmly, determined not to show his fear through his voice. "What happened? Who took her?"

Most eyes in the room regarded him with pity, which irritated Teddy. He'd never been one for pity, and with a matter of grave importance on hand, sitting around giving out sympathy wasn't going to do much. Fortunately Teddy did not get a chance to voice these opinions as Professor Jones answered, "I was just going over the details with Aurors Potter and Weasley. We're not sure exactly what happened but we have some evidence to suggest that Victoire was taken against her will." At this, Fleur's sobbing increased and Bill's expression remained grave. "Head Boy Eric Johnson, after waiting for Victoire to meet him and begin their rounds of the school for twenty minutes, realized something was wrong and began to search for her. When he couldn't find her he alerted me about the strange disappearance. However, we searched everywhere for her, but she was gone. I owled the aurors and Victoire's parents immediately. We're doing all we can."

Teddy, who had remained stony faced throughout Hestia's speech, now glared with such aggression that was unnatural in him. His Victoire, everything to him, was gone and these people, who he had counted on to find her again, they didn't know anything.

"Are you trying to tell me," he said quietly yet dangerously after a pause, "that you have absolutely no leads, you have no idea where Vee is or who took her?"

His furious expression, emphasized by his hair which had, seemingly accidentally, turned dark red, swiveled from person to person, as if he was searching for an answer.

Harry, who knew Teddy the most, gave him one. "Ted, calm down. She'll be alright. We've only just started looking and we will find her."

"Then what are you doing standing around in offices chatting for?" he shouted in reply. "You're an auror, do your job!"

"Hey!" barked Ron, "I know you're upset about this, but that doesn't mean-"

"Upset? I am not upset! There's nothing to describe how I feel without her, not knowing if I'll ever see her again. I…" Teddy's voice trailed off, and he ran hands through his hair, dejected.

No one spoke for a moment, everyone gazing off into different directions, all thinking about the same thing: Victoire. Was she alright? What had happened? Who had taken her, and why?

Finally the silence was broken when Teddy muttered, "I have to go."

"You mean back to Andromeda's?" Harry asked.

"No, not there," said Teddy as he reached the burning fireplace. "Since no one else is, I'm going to find Victoire. Also I'd like to find the person who took her, so I can kill them." Teddy said this all so matter-of-factly that if they hadn't been listening the others might have thought he was discussing the weather. But they had and they barely had time to look horrified before Teddy threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and said, "Diagon Alley."

"No!" Harry yelled, but it was too late. Teddy stepped in and disappeared in an instant.

When Teddy reappeared in the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron he immediately apparated to a random field. His plan hadn't involved Diagon Alley in any way; in fact Teddy barely had a plan. The main idea of using floo was to get to a place where he could apparate from, and Diagon Alley had sprung to mind first. Alone in the field, a cold breeze tickling his skin, Teddy stood.

"I'm coming Victoire. Just you wait."

----------------

Alone in a freezing lightless room, Victoire slowly awoke from the stone floor with a deep sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. As she recalled the previous events, the fear grew. Someone who could break into a heavily protected school of magic must be extremely powerful. Millions of questions raced through Victoire's mind, but in a dark empty room, the only light coming through a thin crack under the door, no answers could be found.

But Victoire hadn't made Head Girl for no reason. She was good at keeping a clear head in panic situations, and forced herself to stay calm.

"They must know I'm missing by now," she murmured quietly in an attempt to reassure herself, "Someone will come. Someone will find me, or else I'll break out of here myself."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi anyone who's still reading this. Sorry about not updating- I haven't really been inspired. But a friend of mine kept telling me to update this story, so I finally did and will probably continue updating it. So, Merry Christmas (even though that's already gone) and sit back and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: All of the characters and settings and basically the entire Harry Potter Universe do not belong to me. They belong to JKRowling.

* * *

It didn't take long for Victoire to realize that the room she was being held captive in was secure. There was no way to escape: the walls were thick, the ceiling was too high, there were no windows and the only opening, the door, was locked tight. Whoever had kidnapped her had been planning it for a while. Without her wand, all Victoire could do was sit and wait for someone to rescue her. She felt helpless, and hated every minute of it.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the door creaked open and a rough looking boy, slightly younger than Victoire, entered the room. Victoire could barely see, blinded by the sudden rush of light, but she could make out the boy beckoning her to follow him. The corridor outside the cell was just as bare as the cell itself, just better lit by a row of fluorescent lights on the plaster ceiling. Victoire noted that her hands were untied, and wondered whether she could use the opportunity to escape. The boy looked quite tired, so maybe if she hit him while he wasn't expecting anything…

"Don't try to resist. I'm stronger than I look," croaked the boy. A small smirk tugged the corners of his lips, and Victoire heart began to pound. Were these people skilled at legilimency? If so it meant that her kidnappers were much more powerful than she'd imagined.

"Are you a legilimens?" Victoire tried not to betray her fear in her voice.

The boy frowned, puzzled. "What's a legili…um, legili-thingy?"

"Oh, well I suppose you're not one, then."

"Whatever, blondie." At this comment Victoire glared, but before she could say anything or slap the boy's smug face, he stopped walking and spoke again. "Through this door is the boss. She told me to bring you to her, so I did." So, the main kidnapper was a 'she'. Victoire wasn't sure what to make of this unexpected news. She followed the boy into the chamber.

It was lit, rather than by electricity like the corridor, by a few flickering candles scattered around the room. Because of this, Victoire found it hard to see the person occupying the room, but from what she could see Victoire gathered that the female 'boss' was a vampire.

"Well done Curtis," said the vampire lady in a smooth tone. "You may leave."

Curtis grinned at the compliment and hurriedly left. Victoire gathered from this that the boss was strict, and her minions followed orders quickly.

"Now, I expect you're wondering why you are here," the woman said. She rose from her seat in the shadowy corner and walked forward so Victoire could get a better view of her. It had been the pale skin, red eyes and fangs which had instantly told Victoire that the woman was a vampire, but the easy grace with which she moved was another attribute. With her long black hair the woman seemed like she could be beautiful; however her face was marred by a jagged scratch stretching across it.

Red eyes glinting in the candlelight, the woman spoke softly. "I'm not going to tell you my name, or my goal in kidnapping you."

"If you're not going to tell me anything, why bother taking me from my cell?" Victoire demanded. The vampire's expression instantly became sour, and she darted forward viciously.

"Do not interrupt me while I am talking!" she hissed, looming over Victoire. He vampire's added height made her all the more frightening, and Victoire decided to listen to what the woman had to say.

Calmed down, the vampire smiled and moved away. "I brought you here to inform you that there is someone in your family that you cannot trust. One of your cousins betrayed you."

"What?" Victoire exclaimed, forgetting about the vampire's low tolerance for interruptions. "No, I don't believe you. None of my cousins would do that to me."

"That is where you are mistaken." The vampire lady sighed. "I was like you once. Young, happy, beautiful. I was in love and so carefree and trusting of everyone. It was the one who I loved most who committed the ultimate betrayal." Victoire was disturbed by the sudden deep sadness in her captor's eyes. "We were in the forest one night, near a lake. I'd wanted to show it to him because it looked so romantic. While we were searching everywhere for this lake, a feral vampire leaped out from the trees. He looked utterly terrifying – blood red eyes, jagged teeth. And my lover, the man who I trusted with my soul, he…he ran away. Without a second glance he left me for dead."

While she was interested in the story, all Victoire wanted to shout out was, "What does this have to do with me? And what do you mean my cousin betrayed me?" Restraining herself, Victoire instead murmured, "I'm sorry."

The vampire turned to face Victoire and again Victoire was touched by the woman's sorrow. "I had you kidnapped and you're saying sorry to me?" She let out a small chuckle. "I suppose now you're also thinking about what I said regarding your cousin. This cousin betrayed you to us, helped us take you from Hogwarts and even was the one who knocked you out with a stunning jinx from behind. I think you know your family enough to figure out who this treacherous cousin is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, one reason is to give you something to think about when you're back in your cell. I expect it can get very boring alone in an empty room, so this is a riddle for you to figure out. Also because I want to make sure that you don't blame this cousin for betraying you; it wasn't entirely their fault." Abruptly the boss lady beamed at Victoire and called out, "Curtis, could you escort this young lady back to her cell? Oh, make sure she is comfortable and gets things such as food and drink whenever she should request them."

The meeting with her kidnapper had left Victoire in a daze. The vampire lady had been a very peculiar individual. Polite one minute, furious the next, then as cheerful as James on a pranking rampage. Plus there was the whole issue of the betrayal, which Victoire wasn't sure was true. It was hard to accept that someone in her family would do something so harsh to her – then again, being so glamorous Victoire was expected to meet with some envy. But envy seemed too petty a motive for one of her own cousins to sell her out to a vampire. And why would a vampire want to kidnap Victoire anyway? Thoughts swirling around her head, Victoire reentered her cell in silence.

------------

"Molly, are you alright?"

Molly Weasley, staring dazedly into the crackling flames, slowly turned to face her cousins. She was surprised that James had been so concerned: as he was a trouble maker and she was the goody two shoes, they were destined to not get along very well. The same went with Fred and Louis- all were in the same year as James, all had the same mischievous streak, yet they all were staring at her, worried about her. Molly realized that despite being the unpopular, boring, bossy elder cousin of theirs, she was loved. The tears poured even harder down her cheeks, and she tried her best to wipe them away.

All of the Weasley family that currently attended Hogwarts had been called into the headmistress's office and had been given the terrible news about Victoire. It had been awful- Albus had mutely comforted Rose while she quietly cried; Louis, Fred and James, the current class clowns of Hogwarts, had been so uncharacteristically miserable; worst of all had been Dominique. She sobbed hysterically, proclaiming it was all her fault that Victoire had been kidnapped. That had just made the knife in Molly's heart twist even more- she knew that she was miles more guilty than Dom had ever been. After a while, Professor Jones had dismissed them, telling them all to skip classes for the day. Rose escorted Dominique back to their Ravenclaw common room, while the others had headed in the Gryffindor direction. Molly felt another stab of guilt as she realized she was supposed to be in the house of the brave and noble, not the traitors.

Suddenly Molly caught James's expectant expression and remembered his question.

"Yeah, I think I will be fine. I just need some time alone, I suppose." With that, Molly rose and made to exit the too quiet common room, empty except for the Weasley children. No one stopped Molly so she slipped outside.

"It's all my fault," she murmured, leaning back against the corridor wall. Everyone was in lessons, meaning that the corridors were for once not bustling with noise. That was just as eerie as an empty common room, which agitated Molly even more. There was no escape from the silence, and no escape from the horrifying guilt.

"I'm so sorry Victoire, please forgive me." Tears continued to run down Molly's face. She hadn't wanted her cousin to get hurt but had ended up hurting all of her cousins. Molly had only meant to help people. It was all a mistake.

"Victoire, I'm sorry."


End file.
